Beauty In The Breakdown
by hank moody
Summary: Gerard/OC. After years of staying sober something happens to make Gerard want to drink again. But going to a bar might be the best way for him to unravel, or maybe find a women he's been waiting for.
1. Chapter 1

While Gerard sat at the bar, he hummed quietly to himself, wallowing in his own misery. He had been clean, clear and sober for years now. But something occurred that had changed all of that, and as cliché as it sounded, it was indeed a girl, a woman to be exact. Gerard had turned to the booze after a year of lust with the girl of his dreams.

"Rolonda! Another whiskey, pronto." Gerard yelled down the bar.

"Have a hard day?" The barmaid questioned.

"Something along those lines," Gerard said as he watched the whiskey pour into his glass, trickling through the ice.

Gerard downed the whiskey and ran his hands through his hair; everything was going so good for him. The band was doing well; he had a family, a woman, money. Everything he needed. Then it happened.

Gerard's phone vibrated in his pocket, he took it out and looked at the screen. Incoming Call: Mikey. Gerard pressed ignore and shoved the phone back into his pocket.

Gerard continued drinking, glancing at the clock occasionally. The bar was beginning to fill up and it was only seven o'clock. People were starting early these days, probably due to the lack of hope in people these days, all that was consumed was despair. Gerard looked at the television; the Knicks were up ten points. At least something was going right for him.

With that Gerard threw his head back and downed yet another whiskey.

"Rolonda," Gerard called, Rolonda turned and came walking down the bar and leaned on the counter.

"What is it now Gerard?" She sighed while rolling her eyes.

"Another whiskey." He ordered. Rolonda shook her head and took out the whiskey, carefully  
pouring it into his glass.

"Rolonda," A sweet, bored voice called.

Gerard turned his head to see who this angel was, and it was of course a woman and a beautiful one at that. She had long flowing black hair, and big brown eyes. Her lips heart-shaped and her face looking as soft and clear as day, to Gerard she was a siren sent to him from the gods.

"Yes, sweetheart. What can I get you?" Rolonda smiled at the women.

"Give me some of that Wild Turkey stuff." The women said sighing.

Rolonda made up her drink and handed it to her, the women sat on the barstool quietly while sipping on her drink. Gerard couldn't help himself, it was like she was calling him, and he got up and walked over to her.

"Hello," Gerard smiled.

The women turned her head slightly towards Gerard, "Hello," She replied "Who are you?"

"My name is Gerard, and you?"

"Bridgette." The women said stiffly.

"Well, nice to meet you Bridgette." Gerard smiled. The women stayed cold and emotionless.

"I'm sorry, Jared was it?" The women said now looking at Gerard.

"Gerard, actually..."

"Yeah, um Gerald. I'm not in the mood to be stalked by a homicidal maniac tonight, okay. Thanks, bye."

The women said staring Gerard right in the eyes.

Gerard chuckled and rubbed his forehead, "I'm neither a stalker, nor a homicidal maniac."

"Then what are you?" The women's bored voice said.

"A man, who just lost everything..."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," The women said showing a little bit of sympathy "You may sit down, I guess."

"Thanks," Gerard said talking up the offer and sitting down on a barstool next to Bridgette, "Do you know who I am?" He asked. She looked puzzled.

"Should I?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No, no you shouldn't." Gerard said smiling to himself.

"Alright then," The women said talking another sip of her drink.

"What's a woman like you doing wallowing in a bar tonight?" Gerard asked.

"Same as you, I've lost everything." She replied solemnly.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." Gerard said ruffling his shaggy black hair.

Bridgette crossed her legs the other way, the split in her skirt rising a little, showing more of her thigh. Gerard stared down at her half exposed thigh and licked his bottom lip slightly. Bridgette didn't notice though. She was too busy asking Rolonda for another drink. Gerard quickly turned his head away so she wouldn't notice.

"What's your story?" Bridgette asked nonchalantly.

"My story?" Gerard cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, your story. Why are you here?" Bridgette replied impatiently.

"Oh, well it's a long story..." Gerard said nervously.

"I've got all night." Bridgette said smiling.

"The bar shuts at nine o'clock." Rolonda chimed in edgily.

Bridgette looked at her diamante encrusted wristwatch, "Well then we have about, one to two hours." She smirked.

"To be honest," Gerard sighed, "I'd rather not get into it tonight."

Bridgette nodded, and took another sip of her drink, "Very well,"

Gerard looked her up and down as she sat on the barstool, her smooth legs crossed and curved to the right. Her dark wavy hair, cascading down her back. She was simply beautiful, and she seemed very intelligent, something Gerard craved in a woman.

"What is your career, or job?" Gerard asked casually, turning his head slightly towards Bridgette.

Bridgette sighed, "My career _was_ in event management,"

"Was?" Gerard asked confused.

"I got fired. Bridgette said, with anger igniting in her soft, brown eyes.

"Oh," Gerard sighed. He wanted to know why, but didn't want to pry, so he didn't ask why.

Bridgette laughed softly; it was the most gorgeous sound Gerard has ever heard.

"You can ask why," She said smiling.

"Alright then, Why were you fired Ms. Bridgette?" Gerard laughed.

"I made a mistake, and slept with my boss..." Bridgette sighed.

"So, you're a promiscuous one," Gerard smirked.

"Good girls never get far Gerard."

"Of course," Gerard said smiling.

They spent the rest of the time at the bar, drinking away their sorrows. Laughing and talking, while people sauntered in and out of the bar. Soon they were the only two left.

"Alright, closing time you two," Rolonda said to the two of them.

"Rolonda." Bridgette whined.

"Like I said before," Rolonda began, "Closing time."

"Alright, alright," Gerard slurred slightly, "Where going."

Bridgette and Gerard walked outside and into the cold New York night, snow was covering the footpath and road. Bridgette shivered and crossed her arms around her body.

"Here," Gerard said, taking off his jacket and handing it to her.

"Th-thanks," She replied, through her chattering teeth.

Gerard and Bridgette walked around the unusually quiet streets of New York, talking about life and anything else that came up. Soon they found themselves at a park, and Gerard suggested they sit down for awhile. They made their way over to the park bench across from the playground and sat, not talking for awhile. Gerard shivered suddenly, and rubbed his arms.

"Aw, Gerard's cold." Bridgette pouted.

She then scooted closer to Gerard and took her arms out of his jacket, throwing it over Gerard and her. So they were both covered with his jacket. Bridgette turned her head to Gerard's; who she found was also looking at her. Gerard leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, then moved away slowly. They opened their eyes and stared at each other. Bridgette smirked at him, and leaned in passionately pushing her lips to his. Gerard pulled away, surprised by her openness.

Bridgette smiled, resting her forehead against his, "I told you Gerard," She said, "Good girls never get far."


	2. Chapter 2

Bridgette turned around in the large, cigarette scented bed. She outstretched her arms and cracked her neck. She turned her head and looked at the sleeping Gerard, he looked peaceful and happy. Which was an improvement from what she saw of him last night at the bar. She smiled as she looked at him in his slumber, slowly running her index finger down his cheek. Gerard's eyebrows furrowed slightly and he nuzzled his head further into the pillow. Bridgette laughed softly and then slowly turned herself around and placing her feet down on the cold floorboards. She scanned the floor for something to cover her naked top-half with. Her eyes stopped on one of Gerard's shirts. She snagged it with her foot and lifted it to her hands, she then buttoned it up and made her way to the bathroom quietly trying not to step on any creaky floorboards; she did this successfully and carefully shut the door behind her.

She looked at herself in the mirror; she was only in a white button down shirt and her underwear. Her hair was all messy and her eyeliner smudged. She smiled at the memories engraved into her mind from the former night. Good memories, which she hadn't had in a long time. Bridgette washed her face and then walked out of the bathroom and to the kitchen. Gerard's apartment was neat and modern. She was in love with it. It wasn't anything like hers. Bridgette was an expert at hoarding. She never threw anything away, not unless she _had_ to. But Gerard's apartment was clean, everything in order, hardly one thing on the floor.

Bridgette made her way out to the kitchen and went through all the cupboards until she found some mugs. She took two down from the bottom cupboard and placed them on the marble bench. Bridgette wasn't a coffee person, so instead she made tea. Not knowing what Gerard liked she simply made him tea as well. She carried them back to the bedroom slowly, being careful not to spill anything. She set them both down on the bedside table and slipped back under the covers.

She turned onto her side so she was facing Gerard. "Morning sleepy." She softly said.

Gerard frowned a little, but then opened his eyes. Looking right into hers.

"Morning." He replied groggily. Adding a smile onto the end.

Bridgette sat up and picked up one of the mugs in both her hands.

"I got you something to drink." She smiled.

Gerard hoisted himself up, leaning his back against the bed head. "Thanks doll."

She handed it to him and then picked up her own, taking a small gulp.

"Tea." He said to no one in particular.

I nodded. "Why? Don't you like it?"

"I'm more of a coffee man." He said shrugging and then placing the tea on the bedside table.

I did the same and then began to get out of the bed, "I'll go make you some coffee."

Gerard laughed and grabbed Bridgette around the waist, "Get back here." He said.

Bridgette giggled manically. She was terribly ticklish around her stomach and that's where Gerard's hands were positioned.

"Let go," She managed to get out.

Gerard was laughing as well, he let go, and then said, "What's wrong?"

"I'm ticklish." Bridgette pouted.

"Oh." Gerard mouthed, nodding his head as well. "I see."

Then without warning, he began attacking her sides. Bridgette was rolling with laughter, tears coming down her face.

"Please!" She squealed.

They were both laughing so hard it hurt. Tears were coming down Bridgette's face while Gerard held his side. Then there was a knock at the door. Bridgette was still laughing, but quieter now. Gerard immediately stopped laughing and sat up quickly.

"_Shit_." He mumbled, "Bridgette, could you be quiet for a second."

Bridgette stopped laughing and looked at Gerard oddly. Then a voice came echoing through the apartment. A women's voice.

Gerard had a look of horror on his face, "Hide!" He hissed, pushing Bridgette back off the bed.

She quickly crawled underneath the frame of the bed, and lay there silently. Then a pair of black high heels came into view. Clicking down the hallway.

"What a lovely welcome home present." The women said coyly.

Bridgette's mind was racing, thinking about everything, and what details Gerard seemed to skip in their little time together. Then without warning the women's dress dropped to the floor in front of Bridgette. She had to control herself not to get out from under the bed and leave. But something inside of her told her not too.

**A/N:** Short I know. But I hoped you liked it anyway. Review it. Come on, I know you want to (:


End file.
